Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XXV
Rodzina Połanieckich 68 Po uroczystości chrzcin i po wyjeździe Świrskiego i Zawiłowskiego Połanieccy zaczęli znowu żyć życiem zamkniętym i domowym nie widując niemal nikogo, prócz Bigielów, pani Emilii i profesora Waskowskiego. Ale dobrze im było w tym ciasnym kółku bliskich przyjaciół, a najlepiej ze sobą. Połaniecki był w tych czasach mocno zajęty; przesiadywał w biurze i dużo za biurem załatwiając jakieś sprawy, o których nikomu nie wspominał. Lecz po ukończonej robocie przybiegał teraz do domu z większą jeszcze skwapliwością niż wówczas, gdy, jako narzeczony, latał każdego dnia do mieszkania Pławickich. Wróciła mu dawna żywość, dawny humor i dawne zaufanie do życia. Niebawem też uczynił odkrycie, które jemu samemu wydało się dziwnym: oto, że nie tylko żonę kocha z całych sił, jak żonę i najbliższą głowę, ale że kocha się w niej, jako w kobiecie, bez niepokoju i targaniny, bez przeskoków od radości do rozpaczy i zwątpień, ale ze wszelkimi wzruszeniami szczerego uczucia, z całym mrowiem pragnień, z wiecznie jednaką, świeżą wrażliwością na jej kobiece uroki i z nieustającym baczeniem, które czuwa, przewiduje, jedna, uprzedza chęci i ustawicznie zabiega, by szczęścia nie zrazić i nie utracić. „Zmieniam się w Osnowskiego — mówił sobie wesoło — ale mnie jednemu wolno być Osnowskim, dlatego, że «moja mała» nigdy nie zostanie Osnowska!" Często też mówił teraz do niej „moja mała", ale było w tym tyle czci, ile pieszczoty. Rozumiał także, że nie byłby jej tak pokochał, gdyby była inna, że to wszystko jest dzieło jej ogromnej dobrej woli i tej jakiejś dziwnej prawości, która biła od niej tak naturalnie, jak ciepło bije od ogniska. Połaniecki wiedział, że jego rozum był sprężystszy, myślenie rozleglejsze i wiedza głębsza niż wiedza jej, a jednak czuł, że przez nią — i jedynie przez nią — wszystko to, co było w nim, stawało się jakoś bardziej wykończone i szlachetniejsze. Przez jej również wpływ te wszystkie zdobyte przez niego zasady przechodziły z jego głowy, gdzie były martwą teorią, do jego serca, gdzie stawały się życiem. Pomiarkował, że nie tylko szczęście, ale on sam jest poniekąd jej dziełem. Było w tym nawet trochę rozczarowania do siebie, widział bowiem teraz bez żadnej wątpliwości, że gdyby był dostał byle jaką kobietę, to i sam mógłby wyjść na byle kogo. Czasem dziwił się nawet, jak ona mogła go pokochać — przypominał sobie jednak wtedy jej wyrażenie „służba boża" — i to tłumaczyło mu wszystko. Dla takiej kobiety małżeństwo było także „służbą bożą", a zatem i miłość nie jakąś dziką siłą leżącą poza wolą ludzką, ale właśnie aktem dobrej woli, służbą przysiędze, służbą bożemu prawu, służbą obowiązkom. Marynia kochała go dlatego, że był jej mężem. Taka była — i skończyło się! Połaniecki długi czas nie mógł pomiarkować, że to wszystko, co w niej tak uwielbiał, nakazuje po prostu pierwszy lepszy katechizm, a w niej wychowanie nie zabiło katechizmu. Być może, że nie chowano jej dość starannie, nauczono ją jednak, że ma służyć Bogu, nie posługiwać się Bogiem. Lecz Połaniecki nie rozumiejąc dobrze powodów, dlaczego ona taka jest, jak jest, coraz bardziej ją podziwiał, czcił i kochał. Co do niej, biorąc rzecz bez przesady, nie wpadała w zbytnie o sobie rozumienie; pojmowała jednak, że nie było zawsze tak dobrze jak dziś, że przeszła przez pewne próby, że postępowała w czasie owych prób poczciwie, że je przetrwała z cierpliwością i że Pan Bóg ją za to wynagrodził. I poczucie to napełniało ją pogodą. Zdrowie jej wróciło zupełnie. Czuła się przy tym bardzo ładną i bardzo kochaną! Ów „Stach", którego się dawniej trochę bała, pochylał teraz często swoją ciemną czuprynę do jej kolan, niemal z pokorą, a ona myślała z radością, że „ten pan wcale nie jest z natury pokorny, a jeśli tak robi, to dlatego, że okropnie kocha!" I aż rosła. Co dzień zbierało się w niej więcej wdzięczności, i płaciła mu za tę miłość całym sercem. Młody „Aryjczyk" spełniał też przednio swoją rolę promyka w domu. Czasem wprawdzie bywał to promyk wrzaskliwy, natomiast gdy był w dobrym humorze i gdy leżąc w ulubionej pozycji, z nogami podniesionymi pod kątem prostym, poczynał wydobywać z siebie okrzyki zadowolenia, cała męska i żeńska ludność w domu zgromadzała się koło jego łóżeczka. Marynia przykrywała mu nogi nazywając go „brzydkim chłopcem", on zaś skopywał co chwila kołderkę uważając widocznie, że człowiek z charakterem, skoro raz postanowił wierzgać, powinien w przedsięwzięciu dzielnie wytrwać. Śmiał się też przy tym ukazując swoje malutkie bezzębne dziąsła, pokrzykując, ćwierkając jak wróbel, gruchając jak gołąb, miaucząc jak kot lub piszcząc jak uistiti. Niania i matka rozmawiały z nim teraz po całych godzinach, profesor Waskowski zaś, który całkiem stracił dla niego głowę, utrzymywał z całą powagą, że to jest „mowa ezoteryczna", która powinna być przez uczonych fonografowana, albowiem mogłaby albo zupełnie odsłonić tajemnice bytu astralnego, albo przynajmniej dostarczyć co do niego walnych wskazówek. I w ten sposób spływały zimowe miesiące w domu Połanieckich. W lutym sam Połaniecki zaczął wyjeżdżać za jakimiś interesami, a po każdym powrocie odbywać długie narady z Bigielem. Ale od połowy lutego siedział stale w domu nie wychodząc nigdzie, tylko do biura, albo wyjeżdżając czasem z Marynią i Stasiem na krótkie przejażdżki powozem. Jednostajność życia, a raczej jednostajność pogody i szczęścia przerywały tylko wiadomości z miasta o znajomych, które najczęściej przynosiła pani Bigielowa. W ten sposób Marynia dowiedziała się, że panna Ratkowska, która w ostatnich czasach nie pokazywała się nigdzie, założyła z dochodu zapewnionego jej przez pannę Helenę ochronkę dla dzieci, a następnie, że pan Osnowski wyjechał rzeczywiście do Egiptu, ale nie sam, tylko ze swoją „Anetką", z którą po przyjściu do zdrowia ostatecznie się połączył. Pan Kresowski, dawny sekundant Maszki, widział ich nawet w Trieście i opowiadał ironicznie Połanieckiemu, że „pani ma minę kornej pokutnicy". Ale Połaniecki wiedząc z doświadczenia, jak człowiek kruszeje w nieszczęściu i ile może być szczerości w pokucie, odpowiedział zupełnie poważnie, że skoro panią Osnowską mąż przyjął, to żaden porządny człowiek nie ma prawa być surowszym od niego. Ale później przyszła z Włoch wieść jeszcze dziwniejsza i tak niesłychana, że stała się przedmiotem rozmów nie tylko Połanieckich i Bigielów, lecz i całego miasta, mianowicie, że malarz Świrski oświadczył się w Rzymie o rękę panny Castelli i że ślub ich ma się odbyć zaraz po Wielkanocy. Marynia była tym tak poruszona, że namówiła męża, aby do Świrskiego napisał i zapytał się, czy to prawda. Odpowiedź przyszła po upływie dni dziesięciu i gdy Połaniecki wszedł wreszcie do pokoju żony trzymając za róg koperty i ze słowami: „List z Rzymu!" — poważna pani Połaniecka przybiegła z czerwonymi od ciekawości uszkami, po czym ze skronią przy skroni czytali co następuje: „Czy to prawda? — Nie, drodzy państwo — nieprawda! Ale żebyście zrozumieli, dlaczego nie mogło się to stać i nie stanie się nigdy, muszę wam mówić o Zawiłowskim. Przyjechał tu przed trzema dniami, poprzednio namówiłem go, by został we Florencji, a potem zobaczył Sienę, Parmę, a zwłaszcza Rawennę. Stąd wyprawiam go do Aten, i jutro wyjeżdża via Brindisi. Tymczasem przesiadywał u mnie od rana do wieczora, ja zaś widziałem, że mu coś dolega, i chcąc naprowadzić rozmowę na rzeczy, które go najbliżej obchodzą, wczoraj spytałem niebacznie: czy czasem nie ma w tece z pół tuzina raweńskich sonetów. I wiecie, co się srało? Z początku pobladł i odpowiedział, że jeszcze nie, ale że wkrótce zacznie pisać — a potem rzucił nagle kapelusz na ziemię i począł szlochać jak małe dziecko. Nigdy chyba nie widziałem wybuchu podobnej boleści. Po prostu wił mi się w rękach powtarzając, że zabił swój talent, że już w nim nic nie ma, że nigdy już nic nie napisze i że wolałby był sto razy, żeby panna Helena nie była go odratowała. Oto, co się z nim dzieje, podczas gdy ludzie powtarzają zapewne, że nie pisze, bo ma pieniądze. I to tak już zostanie. Zabili tego biedaka, zamordowali w nim duszę i talent — zgasili duży ogień, przy którym mogłoby być ludziom widno i ciepło. I tego— widzicie—ja nie mógłbym zapomnieć. Bóg z panną Castelli! ale nie godziło się wyrywać takich piór, by sobie zrobić z nich wachlarz, który się potem wyrzuca przez okno. Tak! tego bym nie mógł zapomnieć! Mniejsza o to, co tam gadałem w Warszawie, że teraz pozostaje jej tylko szukać księcia Crapulescu, bo nikt inny jej nie weźmie. Na świecie nie brak także i zaślepieńców. Co do mnie jednak, nie jestem ani księciem Crapulescu, ani zaślepieńcem. Wolno odpuszczać tylko swoje własne krzywdy, ale nie cudze, albowiem byłoby to zbyt łatwo. I oto wszystko, co w tej kwestii mogę wam powiedzieć, gdyż resztę sami wiecie. Czekam do roku, a potem powtarzam moją prośbę pannie Ratkowskiej. Zechce mnie czy odrzuci, niech ją w każdym razie Bóg błogosławi!—jest to jednak moje nieodmienne postanowienie." — Tak — przerwała Marynia — ale skądże się takie wiadomości wzięły? Lecz w dalszym ciągu listu Świrski dawał na to odpowiedź. „Te wszystkie plotki — pisał — mogły powstać z tego powodu, iż widywano mnie dość często z tymi paniami. Pamiętacie, że za poprzedniej bytności w Rzymie pani Broniczowa pierwsza do mnie pisała, a następnie, gdym był u nich, panna Castelli, zamiast szukać wykrętów, sama oskarżyła się przede mną. Wyznaję, że mnie to ujęło. Niech co chcą, mówią, jest jednak w otwartym wyznaniu winy jakieś rozbudzenie się uczciwości, jakaś odwaga, jakiś zwrot, jakiś jęk żalu, który, jeśli nie odkupuje winy, to przynajmniej może odkupić duszę. I wierzcie mi, że w tym, co mówię, tkwi coś więcej niż moje maślane serce. Pomyślcie także, że im się naprawdę źle dzieje. Małoż to razy widziałem, z jakim one wahaniem zbliżają się do ludzi i jak ich przyjmują ci, którzy mają odwagę swych zasad. Zebrało się w nich tyle goryczy, że, jak słusznie przepowiedział niegdyś Waskowski, same poczynają się na siebie rozgoryczać. To jest straszne położenie, w którym należy się jeszcze niby do świata, a dźwiga się już brzemię głośnej awantury. Bóg z nimi! Dużo by o tym pisać, ale ja pamiętam teraz zawsze, co powiedziała panna Helena, że o człowieku nie wolno wątpić, póki żyje. Ta biedna Lineta zmieniła się ze zgryzoty, schudła i zbrzydła, a mnie tym bardziej jej żal. Żal mi nawet i pani Broniczowej, która wprawdzie wykłamuje ludziom dziury w uszach, czyni to jednak z przywiązania do tej dziewczyny. Sam przecie dopiero co powiedziałem, że tylko własne krzywdy wolno odpuszczać, ale byłby człowiek chyba jakimś gorylem, nie chrześcijaninem, gdyby nie odczuł trochę litości nad ludzką biedą. Czy teraz, gdym świeżo zobaczył rozpacz Ignasia, będę miał jeszcze serce pójść do nich — nie wiem — nie żałuję jednak, żem bywał. Ludzie pogadają i przestaną, a za jaki rok — jeśli Bóg da doczekać mnie i tamtej słodkiej dziewczynie — poznają, że gadali głupstwa." List kończył się wzmianką o Osnowskich, o których połączeniu Świrski już wiedział i słyszał nawet rozmaite szczegóły, nie znane Połanieckim. „Ja myślę — mówił — że Bóg jest mocniejszy niż ludzka przewrotność, a zarazem bajecznie miłosierny, i że czasem pozwala dlatego nieszczęściu bić w człowieka jak młotem, żeby z niego jakąś poczciwszą iskrę wykrzesać. Ja teraz wierzę nawet w odrodzenie się takiej Osnowskiej. Może to jest naiwne, ale chwilami przypuszczam, że całkiem złych ludzi nie ma na świecie! Patrzcie, że jednak coś zadrgało i w takiej pani Anecie i że go pilnowała w chorobie. Oj te kobiety! tak mi już przewróciły w głowie, że wkrótce nie będę miał zdania nie tylko o nich, ale o niczym." Dalej były zapytania o Stasia i serdeczne słowa dla jego życiodawców, a na koniec obietnica powrotu w pierwszych dniach wiosny.